


Радовать

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sex Education
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Гало учится глубокому минету, Мейс учится доверять людям, а Гуэйра просто хороший парень, готовый всегда прийти на помощь друзьям.ER для мейгер и галолио
Relationships: Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 9





	Радовать

В первую секунду ему кажется, что он спит и видит чертовски горячий – чертовски неправильный сон. Мейс даже щиплет себя за руку украдкой, искренне надеясь на недосып, моргает, но картинка перед глазами остается предельно четкой.  
Предельно неприятной и приятной одновременно, каким бы странным это ни казалось. В доме пахнет дымом. Не привычным, въевшимся в кожу запахом своих и чужих сигарет, а вовсю полыхающим костром.  
\- Весело у вас.  
Гуэйра отрывается от своего увлекательного занятия, с влажным звуком выпускает член Гало изо рта и поднимает широко распахнутые глаза.  
\- Я не помешал? – осведомляется Мейс, и не думая прикрывать за собой дверь в комнату. Опирается плечом о косяк, располагается со всем возможным в этой дикой ситуации удобством. – Зашел бы позже, да вот беда – я ж к себе домой зашел.  
Они, наверное, поспорили, кто быстрее кончит. Или кто глубже возьмет. На блок сникерсов, сто процентов, Мейсу даже не надо представлять, как это было. Или кто-то из них проиграл желание. Или им просто захотелось развлечься.  
Без него.  
\- Ты… Это… - Гуэйра облизывает и без того мокрые, натруженные – еще б им не быть натруженными после такого-то размера! – губы. Он сипит что-то, но сидящий перед ним на кровати Гало резво разворачивается и перебивает:  
\- Это не для меня!  
Брови Мейса ползут вверх с такой скоростью, что коже становится больно.  
\- Это для босса! – сообщает наконец пришедший в себя Гуэйра и кивает несколько раз для убедительности.  
Они смотрят на него, нервно улыбаясь и часто моргая, будто ждут, что Мейс сейчас хлопнет себя по лбу, воскликнет: «Так это ж совсем другое дело! Вперед, я помпонами для поддержки помашу! Или просто подержу что скажете!»  
Мейс молчит и не хлопает. Хотя по кое-чьей раскрасневшейся роже он не прочь хлопнуть как следует. И по заднице, если бы это давно не потеряло малейший намек на воспитание.  
И без того тусклая, кривая улыбка на лице Гуэйры меркнет, он снова торопливо облизывает губы и поднимается с колен.  
\- Гало попросил объяснить, как боссу нравится. Босс ему все рассказал. Как мы с ним друг друга раньше, ну, радовали.  
Мейс давится едкими замечаниями, вертящимися снежным роем в голове, сглатывает сотню колких слов, пока на языке не остается одно, пронзительно-терпкое.  
Радость.  
Это все, что имело тогда значение: подарить ее друг другу в череде сумасшедших дней, каждый из которых мог оказаться последним. Прежде ему в голову не приходило ревновать Гуэйру к кому-то бесконечно близкому, так почему он вздумал делать это сейчас? Гало же, хоть и придурок, но...  
\- Он же все равно что босс, - выговаривает Гуэйра тихо и уверенно, и Мейс вздрагивает от каждый раз бьющего под дых осознания: Гуэйра читает его как открытую книгу.  
Сложно не уметь это делать, когда у вас внутри – одинаковые страницы.  
\- Он наш, - так же негромко добавляет Гуэйра, и Гало краснеет, неловко гладя кончиками пальцев его крепко стиснутый кулак. – Я думал, ты не станешь возражать. К боссу-то с нашими дурацкими нежностями неловко теперь лезть, у него эта… любовь. - Он фыркает и звонко щелкает Гало по лбу. – Надо помочь человеку. Он же порадовать босса хочет. Говорит, хочет для него быть самым лучшим. Все уметь. Ну, я и решил…  
\- Объяснить. Ясное дело. А словами типа не удалось? Мне просто интересно – их не хватило кому-то одному или сразу обоим?  
\- А я говорил, это плохая идея, - бормочет Гало хрипло, отводя взгляд и украдкой потирая лоб.  
\- Идея-то хорошая. – Мейс наконец отлепляется от двери и скользит к ним. – Исполнение подкачало.  
Они смотрят на него, распахнув рты, и Мейс справляется с желанием срочно заткнуть чем-нибудь каждый.  
\- Меняйтесь-ка местами. Он так ничему не выучится, как ни объясняй. Не то чтоб я сомневался в твоих талантах преподавания…  
\- Тебе точно норм? – спрашивает у него Гало, уже подскочив на ноги, и Мейс ухмыляется, усаживаясь на постель.  
\- А это ты не у меня спрашивай.  
Гуэйра багровеет, словно невидимая рука стиснула ему горло. Мейс дает себе слово непременно так сделать в ближайшее время и похлопывает ладонью по кровати.  
\- Садись. Учитель хренов.  
Через секунду они начинают хохотать, как припадочные.  
\- Блин, ты как ляпнешь! – Гуэйра плюхается рядом. – Я не могу, ты просто…  
Он затыкается, стоит Гало рывком развести его колени в стороны. Подумав, тот велит:  
\- Раздевайся совсем, - и Мейс щурит глаза, глядя, как послушно Гуэйра принимается стаскивать с себя штаны.  
\- Ну, и чему он уже успел тебя научить? - Мейс пристраивает подбородок на плече Гуэйры и надавливает так, чтобы тот точно не смог сдвинуться. Ухо щекочут растрепанные волосы и частящий чужой пульс.  
\- Сначала оближи головку, потом возьми ее в рот, потом губы сожми, а горло расслабь, - шпарит Гало как по методичке, и Мейс с удивлением понимает: начинали они, похоже, в самом деле с устных инструкций. Интересно, бананы или огурцы взять не догадались или в процессе сожрали?  
\- Ну, давай.  
Гало дает. Гало дает так, что у Гуэйры начинают закатываться глаза, и рот приоткрывается в глухом стоне.  
\- Попробуй глубже.  
Мейс еще пару минут наблюдает за мерными движениями ирокеза в паху у Гуэйры, отдавая должное чужому таланту и удаче с отсутствием рвотного рефлекса. Обхватывает Гуэйру за напряженные плечи и тянет, укладывая животом поперек своих коленей.  
\- А теперь разлижи ему зад как следует. Чтобы плавно потом вошло. Как для босса. Босс ведь это любит, да, Гуэйра?  
Тот зажмуривается, мотая головой, зажимает рукой искаженный рот, но Мейс крепко обхватывает его запястье и прижимает к постели.  
\- Босс у нас громкий. Пусть Гало привыкает.  
Гуэйра вскидывает на него горящие яростным огнем глаза и стонет в голос. Мейс ласково отводит с его лица налипшие волосы и командует:  
\- А теперь толкнись языком в дырку.  
Пальцы, сжимающие бедра Гуэйры, побелели от напряжения. От них наверняка останутся следы, которые без пламени не исчезнут еще долго. Ничего. Гало и их залижет. Мейс совершенно не будет возражать. А потом примет зачет по пройденному материалу. Возможно, потребуются пересдачи.  
Гуэйра воет в голос, всхлипывает, терзая острыми зубами губы, и Мейс решает сжалиться над незадачливым коллегой. Он вздыхает, поглаживая большим пальцем влажное от пота запястье Гуэйры, и опускает вторую руку ему на член. Пальцы почти сразу же заливает спермой, Мейс качает головой и сообщает:  
\- Боссу нужно гораздо больше времени, чтобы кончить. Собирайтесь. Едем.  
\- Куда? – Гало неловко поднимается на ноги и утирает мокрый рот тыльной стороной ладони. Его член стоит как каменный, гордо торча из расстегнутой ширинки.  
Мейс медленно подносит выпачканные пальцы ко рту Гуэйры и смотрит, как тот старательно их вылизывает, не забывая, впрочем, одаривать злобным взглядом. Мейс улыбается, ласково гладит того по щеке, Гуэйра моргает, и в его глазах вспыхивает понимание.  
Черта с два Лио признается, но он наверняка ужасно соскучился по их “дурацким нежностям”. Мейс уверен. Они с Гуэйрой не раз заглядывали в эту огненную книгу и читают ее не намного хуже, чем друг друга.  
Черта с два они пропустят, как Гало сдает самый главный зачет.  
\- Радовать.


End file.
